


Fate

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen
Summary: Парк аттракционов и гадающая Судьба





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> невнятная мистика, бессмысленная и беспощадная

Парк аттракционов был наполнен воплями, и звоном, и цветастыми флагами, и платками, и музыкой, и разномастными звуками карнавала.  
— Папочка, — высокий и чистый голос Лизы раздался из гущи толпы, — смотри кого я нашла!  
Фрэнк цедит беззвучно проклятия, пробираясь среди толкающихся друг с другом, шумящих и излишне беспечных людей. Его раздражал гам, в котором не слышно было б выстрела, стоящие вплотную личности, бесцеремонно касающиеся его, в руках каждого из которых мог быть короткий нож, и загораживающие небо шаткие палатки, каркасы которых вполне могли служить местом для лежки снайпера. Знал Фрэнк одного такого уникума, стрелявшего из любого положения, в любую цель, с любого расстояния. Хорошо, что этого циркача тут не было, а то, зная его любовь обыгрывать детей в метании камешков на конфеты, во всех тирах этого парка не осталось бы призов. И Фрэнк знать не хотел, куда придурок дел бы эту кучу.  
— Пап! Папа! — пока он пытался осторожно пробраться сквозь толпу, не изображая из себя ледокол и не привлекая внимания, Лиза нашла его, схватила за руку и неожиданно ловко провела до пустого пятачка пространства, образовавшегося вокруг сидящей на цветастом пледе цыганки.  
Её облик, казалось, состоял из ярких лоскутов. Копна рыжих кудрей пламенела под солнечными лучами и темнела до медного, когда негабегали облака. Бледная кожа загорела до золотистого оттенка. На изящных, холёных руках воришки и карманницы звенели многочисленные браслеты и сверкали унизывающие пальцы кольца. Фигуру скрыли накидка с ужасным орнаментом, в котором переплетались несочетающиеся цвета, и длинная юбка, похожей расцветки, лежащая вокруг цыганки небольшими волнами.  
— Она гадает. Но мне гадать отказалась, попросила позвать тебя, — восторженным, лишенным обиды голосом прощебетала Лиза, притягивая отца ближе, а потом крикнула. — Я привела!  
Цыганка медленно подняла голову, и этот жест сопровождался мелодичным звоном украшений. Тёмные глаза её провалами чернели на бледном личике, и в них, казалось, клубилась тьма самой бездны. Они приворожили, пронзили насквозь, залезли в душу и увидели всё её тайны.  
— Фрэнк Касл, — произнесла девушка, доставая из волн юбки карты и начиная перебирать их изящными пальцами. — Какая встреча, дитя смерти. Гадать тебе о прошлом бесполезно, оно тебя не интересует. А о будущем — трагично. На встречи и разлуки погадать? Рассказать о тех, с кем связана душа твоя и к кому приведёт тебя судьба, освободив от шелухи? — звучал голос её, бархатный глубокий голос, проникающий в самое сознание, парализующий мысли и волю.  
Мужчина скрипнул зубами и напрягся как струна, прижимая к себе дочь. Он терпеть не мог, когда его пытались очаровать.  
— Мне не нужно знать ничего. Все важные встречи в моей жизни уже произошли.  
Цыганка запрокинула голову, открывая тонкую шею, и смех её рассыпался лязгом сломанных мечей.  
— То, что ты назовёшь концом, будет лишь началом. Трагедия и страдания снимут с тебя эту глупую шелуху, обнажая суть. И долог будет путь по полям смерти, в которых топтать тебе цветы чужих жизней. — Она подняла ладонь, на которой лежала колода. — Коснись, дитя смерти, чтоб узнать, кого тебе там искать.  
Фрэнк сам не понял, почему снял верхнюю карту.  
Рисунком на ней была ослеплённая Фемида, держащая в окровавленных руках весы. Одежда её струилась переливчатым алым светом до самого пола. Босые израненные стопы стояли на треснувших костях и черепах.  
— Красного дьявола искать тебе, дитя смерти, — засмеялась гадалка, вновь перебирая в пальцах карты, мешая их друг с другом, — Того, что сеет справедливость, а жнёт свою боль и раны на теле и сердце. Его жизнь защищать, его душу охранять.  
Ловкие пальцы цыганки вытащили ещё одну карту, на которой танцевал взмывающий в высокое голубое небо позолоченный дракон.  
— Когда будешь на грани, ангел сохранит твою жизнь, удержит в своих ладонях. То будет его древняя память, помощь души, связанной с твоей в веках. Когда вы встретитесь в этой жизни, не спрашивай ничего об этой истории, он помнить не будет. Она останется для него лишь смутным сном, что скоро растворится в потоках серых будней.  
Гадалка вновь мешала карты, улыбаясь тягуче и нежно, словно разливая вокруг патоку слов.  
— Этой душе станешь ты спасением, поможешь найти путь к освобождению из плена страстей и страха.  
В золотистых пальцах появилась карты воительницы в пурпурных цепях. Оружие лежало у её ног, но стояла дева твёрдо, словно не позволяя себе опуститься на колени.  
— Её ждёт много ужасов и тот, кто ломает волю. Но преодолев пленение, вырвавшись из клетки, она будет ранена, будет словно птица с подрезанными перьями. Стань ей другом и опорой в той жизни, что ждёт впереди.  
Цыганка снова начала перебирать колоду.  
— Ждёт ещё человек, что будет тебе другом. — Она достала карту. Замок из камня и стали сурово стоял под нарисованным солнцем, играя серыми тенями.  
— Не сомневайся в силе его — она безмерна. Она поможет тебе защитить тех, кто станет дороже жизни.  
Фрэнк сжимает губы в тонкую полоску.  
— Нет, — произносит он твёрдо, отрицая для самого себя всё сказанное. — Этого не будет.  
Вновь звенят сломанные мечи в смехе цыганки.  
— Тогда пусть встреча со мной растворится в твоей памяти. И лишь когда наступит конец, и ты увидишь тень ангела, ты вспомнишь.  
— Я ухожу. — Касл обнимает дочь за плечи, уводя её назад, в толпу, которая почти сразу подхватывает их своим стремительным потоком.  
— Иди, — улыбается гадалка, перебирая в руках карты, — но помни...  
Она вытягивает карту.  
На ней в солнечном круге стоит цыганка, а в руках её нити, сплетённые в серебряные буквы «Fate». А под ногами лежат сломанные мечи и разлиты горькие слёзы.  
— Жди, пока тебя позовёт Судьба.


End file.
